


Trading Places

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Naruto and Kurama swap bodies and learn a couple things about each other
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Trading Places

“This isn’t so bad.” Naruto twitched his ears, looking from one paw to the other. “I mean, besides from feeling warmer, and the ears moving is kinda strange, and the tails are – okay, the tails. But! This isn’t so bad.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kurama rubbed at his arms, feeling the smooth skin. “I feel naked. And so… bipedal. Also, I can’t believe how cold you are, do you even have fur anywhere else on your body?”

Naruto waved his paws, tails flailing about, as Kurama started to take the clothes off. “Whoa! Hey, don’t just do that all casual-like! At least close the curtains so the world can’t see my naked butt, awesome as it is.”

Kurama ignored Naruto, instead taking off the pants and boxers at the same time. “I know your butt is awesome, although I don’t understand why you don’t flaunt it to the wor– what in the fuck is this?!”

Naruto froze at Kurama’s outburst. “My… penis? Which, you’ve seen, and sucked, and all kinds of other things, why is this freaking you out?”

“It’s _dangling_.” Kurama waggled his hips, watching it flop around with fascination. “It’s just _dangling_ out in the open for anyone to attack it! Why are you humans like this, where is your sheath?!”

Naruto tilted his head, the tails waving about behind him. “Humans don’t have a sheath, Kurama. We just – will these tails freaking _stop moving_!” Naruto pounced, the tails waggling and moving with him, and he started moving in a circle, chasing after the waggling tails. “I will catch you and bite all of you into _not moving ever again_!”

Kurama ignored his blond (even though said blond was inhabiting Kurama’s own body at that moment) in favor of patting all around and over the dick in search of a sheath or anything to explain _why_ the most precious body part was just _dangling out_ for any random creature to attack and maim. “Where is a sheath I don’t understand is this why you wear extra clothes to protect your stupid dangly penis do all human penises dangle like this how do you even survive as a species!?”

Naruto continued to chase his tails while Kurama continued his rant over the absurdity of human dicks evolving to be so vulnerable.

Naturally, the door opened. Kakashi poked his head in. “Naruto? I heard you cursing from down the street, are you not dead?”

He watched as what appeared to be Naruto standing there naked, yelling obscenities at his dick, while what looked like Kurama chased his tails on the floor.

Kakashi pulled his head out of the apartment, shut the door, and wondered if maybe he should request time off for his team.


End file.
